Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Graphene and its composites have extensive applications in a wide variety of fields such as energy storage and electronics. Current methods of preparing graphene include micro-mechanical exfoliation, chemical vapor deposition, and chemical oxidation. However these methods have not been able to achieve both fast and large scale preparation of graphene. For example, the preparing of graphene using these methods can take several weeks or longer, and can involve a series of complex steps. These challenges have been known to result in a technical bottle-neck for widespread adoption of graphene. There is therefore a desire for alternative methods and systems for preparing graphene that are fast, simple, inexpensive, and easily operable.